the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Corbierr/House of Anubis: The Rise of Corbierre ~ Chapter 18
< Chapters 16 and 17 Welcome back! Let’s jump in, shall we? This one is going to set up all that happens in the next chapter… so this chapter, and the next chapter, pretty much focus completely on relationships. Enjoy! Chapter 18- “So, Nina… do you want to go out to get something to eat?” Mick heard this and sighed. Fabian was in the bathroom, trying to practice asking out Nina. He had been in there for the past half hour, and Mick was tired of it. He burst into the bathroom and declared, “C’mon, dude, you’ve been practicing long enough.” Mick grabbed Fabian’s arm and pulled him along. “N-no, Mick…” “You do want to ask her out tonight, yeah? Then let’s find her so you can do it!” Before he could get Fabian out of the room, Alfie wandered over. “Hey, what’s going on with Fabian?” “Oh, I’m forcing him to go and talk to Nina.” Mick explained, as Fabian pointlessly tried to escape. “You wanna help?” “Sure!” Alfie smiled. “Come on, dude, let’s go see Nina.” He took Fabian’s other arm and the two of them pulled him out of the room and down the hallway to where the girls were staying as Fabian tried to convince them to let him go because he ‘wasn’t ready’. Mick knew that if he didn’t get Fabian to do it now, he never would. It was like when playing football- if you didn’t get focused, you’d never get to play. Finally they reached the girl’s room and Alfie excitedly pounded on their door. Amber opened. “Alfie!” She said happily, then noticed Mick and Fabian. “Hi guys! What’s up? We’ve just been getting settled into this disgusting building. Did you know I saw a cockroach this morning? YUCK.” “Ambs, we were looking for Nina,” Mick said, because Fabian was still stubborn and Alfie was just sort of busy looking at her. “Is she in here?” She nodded. “NINS, THE BOYS WANT YOU!” “Amber, calm down, I’m right here.” Surprised, Mick looked behind Amber and into the room, where Nina was standing literally just behind her. Amber looked embarrassed and stepped out of the way for Nina to come and talk. “Hey guys, what’s up?” “Fabian wants to ask you something,” Mick told her immediately. Alfie grinned and nodded and pushed Fabian forward; Amber’s eyes lit up and she started squealing, because she must have realized exactly what was going on. Nina and Fabian just looked at each-other awkwardly. “Umm…We should give them some room.” Alfie said happily. “Let’s go.” Amber nodded and pulled Mick and Alfie away. Mick smirked and followed her, but looked back at Fabian just as Fabian began to stammer a small greeting. Smiling, turned back. If only his own romance could be repaired so easily… But he didn’t know what Mara felt anymore… and he didn’t want to lose her a second time. C’mon, Maraculous… I still love you. Give me another chance. I won’t hurt you. I won’t leave you again. ------------------ “So…what did you want to ask me?” Nina asked him, with a smile. “Umm…D-do you…do you want to…” Fabian took a long deep breath. “Do you want to go and get some dinner with me?” Her smile grew wider; she could feel herself blushing. “You mean like a date?” He nodded. “I know we’ve been away from each-other for a year, and…we may have moved onto other people during that time, b-but…” “I’d love to.” Fabian stopped and grinned. “You would?” He looked and sounded completely relieved. “Good…” “So…where do you want to go?” “There’s a restaurant not too far from the college…We could walk there, if you want. It’s supposed to be a nice night out, we could even eat outside if you want.” Fabian lifted his head with a smile. “What do you think?” “I like it.” Nina said. “We can eat, catch up, reminisce…” They both laughed just a bit. “And maybe…when it’s all over…if we want to…we can do it again on another night.” “Yeah…Yeah, That’d be great. But first we have to get through this date, first,” Both laughed. “…See you tonight, Nina.” Fabian said. Nina smiled at him, and he calmly walked away. Nina smiled, closed the door, and then let out a squeal. Fabina is back! Tonight is going to be the best night ever! ------------- Mara had heard Fabina talking, and as Nina returned to the room, Mara ducked into the kitchen and pretended to be doing something else. She felt horrible eavesdropping, but she couldn’t help it. She wanted to know if Fabina were getting back together…and they were…and it stung, just a bit, to think that the kiss with Fabian didn’t matter to him. Or maybe she was wrong. Maybe it did matter…but not as much as Nina did to him. That was understandable, but still a bit bothersome. Mara walked off towards her bedroom. Entering, Joy noticed her and got up. “What’s wrong?” “Fabina are going on a date,” She said slowly. Joy seemed to understand. Which made sense; Joy had put up with the same situation a lot longer than Mara had. “Oh. Come on, sit.” She made room and Mara sat down next to her friend. “So…you like Fabian now?” Joy asked her. Mara nodded and sighed. “I really do.” Her friend sighed and shook her head. “Stings, doesn’t it? They’re just too inseparable, Mara, I’m sorry…I know what you’re going through. Believe me… But it’ll be okay. Just don’t try and squeeze your way in, trust me, never works…just, don’t give up, okay? He may come around one of these days… or maybe you’ll move on by then.” “Yeah…” She let out a breath and smiled at her. “Thanks.” The girls hugged. “And come on, tonight’s movie night anyways, you should be excited for that, not focused on Fabian,” Joy gave her a joking nudge. “You’re right. It’ll be fun.” “Ooooh, did someone say a movie?” Willow appeared out of seemingly nowhere and joined the girls on the bed. “I love movies! Can I watch it with you?” Mara shrugged. “Uhhh…Sure, Willow, cool with me. Joy?” “Yeah, fine, you can watch it with us.” Joy said, a bit awkward but not sounding annoyed either, and mostly just caught off guard. “SQUEEEE!” Willow hugged them both. “It’ll be the best night ever! I should make us some snacks. How do you two feel about sunflower seeds and jelly sandwiches?” Mara, along with Joy, began to try and tell Willow that they didn’t need any snacks, but their friend insisted. Eventually, they both gave in; Mara figured that she’d try a bit, say it’s good, and leave the rest for Willow to share with Alfie. “Great! I can make them soon. But I’m going to need the ingredients…” Mara shook her head and laughed. “I can’t wait.” “Neither can I,” Joy agreed. “The three of us and a cheesy romcom. Perfect evening.” -------- Patricia was about to enter the bedroom when she overheard the movie conversation. Immediately, she felt like she had been punched in the gut. Why didn’t Joy think to invite her? ''Romcoms were their thing, and they never had ended up watching their BFF Box Set Marathon. It stung… she was a bit used to feeling a little left out, but not like this. She knew she could just walk in and ask to join, but from what she heard, Joy sounded pretty content with their little group and if her best friend didn’t even think of including her in taking part in a tradition that they had started ''together…then crashing wouldn’t help anything. No, there was only one thing to do.'' If Joy doesn’t need me…I’ll have to prove I don’t need her. And she was proving it to only one person- Herself. Patricia turned and went settled down on the couch, casually pretending that she had heard nothing; later, however, she’d go seek out Jerome and Alfie. She was determined to have a movie night as well- and she was going to watch the zombie flick. Tonight was going to be good. She would make sure of it. ''Romcoms are all the same anyways… '' '''Hope you enjoyed this! Tomorrow will follow up on all these moments… and add some more pairings as well. It’ll be good. Trust me ;)' P.S.- Please vote on my story poll Here. Thanks! Chapter 19 > Category:Blog posts